Negaduck's Group's Plot/The World's Greatest Criminal Minds
(Indeed, the evil Negaduck and his group are up to no good. And if the cops were trying to get them, they would have trouble doing so. Mostly because their hideout was in the sewers, which is difficult to locate unless one knows how to get there. Inside a prison cell, Okino and Kokiri are sad because they had to control some sort of two robots, which the female one pouring tea into a cup. Their captors had already put the parents to work on this wicked project. One of the captors is indeed revealed to be an evil counterpart of Darkwing Duck. He has white feathers, light blue eyes, an orange beak and webbed feet, and wearing a red long-sleeved turtleneck shirt, a yellow long-sleeved coat with four black buttons, a black mask, a red fedora with a red ribbon, and a black cape with a red color inside. He is Negaduck, Darkwing's arch-nemesis and the world's greatest criminal mind. The second captor is a vampire-like man with short dirty blonde hair, red eyes, pointy ears, sharp vampire canines, and pale gray skin, and wearing a red bat-shaped eye mask, a blue long-sleeved jumpsuit with red bat symbols on his shoulders, yellow buttons and rims, olive green belts on the waist, green sleeve rims with yellow buttons, a yellow bat shaped brooch holding a black cape with red trimming, gray gloves with light gray bat symbols on them, and black boots with silver skull symbols on the feet. He is Myotismon, the King of the Kingdom of Darkness, and Negaduck's partner. And the last captor is a woman with pale blue eyes, light purple short spiky hair, and is wearing a dark purple tunic with a right arm sleeve over a red bodily jumpsuit, a metal armor gauntlet on the left arm by her hand, red fingerless gloves, a light purple belt, red knee-high boots, and sometimes carried dark brown scanner sunglasses to wear at times. She is Hunter J, Myotismon’s wife, the Queen of the Kingdom of Darkness, and also Negaduck's partner. Even Vanitas, the one who kidnapped Okino and Kokiri along with Demidevimon and the Fearsome Four, is in the room with them, for he is also Negaduck's partner. Anyway, Negaduck and his group emerged from the shadows) Negaduck: (Chuckling at his and his group's work) Quite an ingenious scheme, eh, Okino and Kokiri? Hunter J: (Cruelly, pinching Kokiri's cheek) And aren't you proud to be a part of it? Myotismon: Isn't that nice? Okino: (Fearfully) This whole thing... Kokiri: (Fearfully, stuttering) I-It's monstrous! (She and her husband worked the controls to make the female-looking machine put sugar into the tea cup and then stir) Vanitas: We will have our little device ready by tomorrow evening now, won't we? (Negaduck then pulled a gold bell out) Negaduck: You know what would happen if you.... Fail, correct? Myotismon: Indeed. (Kokiri became afraid. As for Okino, however, rather than becoming afraid, he became angry and defiant) Okino: (Angrily and defiantly) I...I...I don't care! (With that, he pulled the controls hard. This caused the two robots to dump two cups of tea on their heads, then seized the teapot onto themselves before throwing them at Negaduck's group, who dodged them in time. The mad machines flailed around like mad before stopping, with the male-looking robot squirting oil out which landed on the dark boy's suit, much to his annoyance) Vanitas: (Shocked) My favorite suit! (Angrily, turning to Okino and Kokiri) You'll pay for this, you...! Okino: (Angrily and defiantly) You can do what you want with me and Kokiri! We won't be a part of this, his.... This evil any longer! Kokiri: (Angrily and defiantly) I agree with my husband! And there's nothing you guys can do to change our minds! (They really didn't care if their own lives were in danger, not if it involved being forced into what the villains had in mind. Vanitas wiped the oil off his suit. He, his parents, and Negaduck expected the defiance from Okino and Kokiri, so the group got an awful idea) Negaduck: Very well. Myotismon: If that is your decision. Hunter J: Oh, by the way, we're taking the liberty on having your daughter brought here. (She picked up a familiar doll that Demidevimon and the Fearsome Four took during the struggle, winding it up a bit) Okino and Kokiri: (Surprised) Ki-Kiki? Vanitas: Yes. (Hunter J then put the toy down before it started dancing) Negaduck: We would spend many sleepless nights, if anything unfortunate would.... Befall her. (Then Vanitas removed his helmet and revealed his face finally. His face and hair resembles Sora's, but with almost pale skin, yellow eyes, and short black gray spiky hair) Vanitas: Exactly. Kokiri: (Frightened) You wouldn't! Okino: (Frightened) You can't! (Negaduck picked up the toy.... Then squeezed it extremely tightly before it broke, causing the toy's head to pop out. The villains looked at it in pretend sorrow, then gave a threatening glare at the horrified captives. Negaduck's group is willing to hurt Kiki unless Okino and Kokiri cooperate) Negaduck: (Furiously) FINISH IT, WITHERSPOONS!! Hunter J: (Angrily) And this time, NO MISTAKES!! Myotismon: (Angrily) You heard my wife, BACK TO WORK!! Vanitas: (Angrily) NOW!! (With a sigh, Okino and Kokiri went back to work. They had no choice now. Kiki will be harmed unless they do what Negaduck's group says. When Negaduck's group left the prison, locking the door, Vanitas hummed while writing a list. He, his parents, and Negaduck always enjoyed finding ways to force his captives to cooperate, one way or another) Vanitas: (Cruelly) Oh, I love it when I'm nasty. Myotismon: (To Vanitas) Son, we're all nasty. (Then they went over to above the doorway to another building where Demidevimon and the Fearsome Four are sleeping on top of a balcony, although Megavolt is the only one awake and listening to some rock music on his headphones and CD player, humming quietly to the beat) Negaduck’s group: Guys? (Demidevimon, Bushroot, Liquidator, and Quackerjack kept on sleeping) Negaduck: (In annoyance) GUYS!! (Demidevimon, Bushroot, Liquidator, and Quackerjack yelped in alarm as they fell off the balcony and right near Negaduck’s group's feet. Demidevimon, Bushroot, Liquidator, and Quackerjack groaned as they got back up to their own feet. Although Megavolt jumped down snapping his fingers to the music, not paying attention) Hunter J: (With a cruel chuckle) Bright and alert, as always. Bushroot: (Rubbing the back of his sore head) Don't wake us like up that. Quackerjack: (Curiously noticing the list) And what is this? Demidevimon: It's a list, you idiot! (He slaps Quackerjack) Liquidator: Very important! Vanitas: He wants us to kidnap that girl! Negaduck: And...! (Then he and his group noticed, along with his henchmen, Megavolt still listening to his CD) Villains and henchmen: (In anger and annoyance) Megavolt! (But the rat continued to ignore them, not paying attention. Vanitas then punched Megavolt squarely in the back of his head, snapping him out of his music. Megavolt got angry and annoyed) Megavolt: (Angry and annoyed) I was listening to music! Who hit me?! (Demidevimon and Vanitas calmly and casually pointed at Bushroot, Liquidator, and Quackerjack) Demidevimon and Vanitas: They did it. Bushroot, Liquidator, and Quackerjack: (Shocked) WHAT?! (Then Megavolt went up to his three partners in their faces) Megavolt: (Screaming) How dare you hit me! Quackerjack: None of us hit you, Sparky! Megavolt: (Angrily) Don't call me "Sparky!" (He lunged at the three, angering them. Then the Fearsome Four then got into a huge fist fight while Demidevimon and Vanitas laughed at them at first. Negaduck then cleared his throat impatiently at the dark boy and bowling ball-like bat Digimon, and the two sighed in annoyance) Demidevimon and Vanitas: (Flatly) Alright.... (And then Vanitas used his Aeroga spell to break up the Fearsome Four's fight) Vanitas: Pay attention! Demidevimon: We got a job! Negaduck: Here's the list. (He gave his henchmen the list) Hunter J: And you know what to do. Myotismon: And no mistakes! Bushroot: (Nervously) Yes. Megavolt: (Chuckling nervously) N-n-no mistakes, sirs and madame. (As Negaduck’s group went through the doorway, Megavolt then looked at the list carefully to see what the evil duck’s group needed for them to get) Megavolt: (Reading the list) Tools, gears, girl, bride for Vanitas, uniforms.... (Negaduck, annoyed, poked his head out) Negaduck: (Annoyed) NOW, GUYS!! Liquidator: We're going, we're going, we're going! (And thus, Demidevimon, Vanitas, and the Fearsome Four rushed over to a drain grate, lifting it up before disappearing out of the room. Inside the room, the villains approached their thrones. Their minions were waiting, cheering them on as they sat down on their thrones. They consist various mice, including Bill the Lizard. Normally these thugs wouldn't help five simple villains.... Then again, Negaduck's group's mind control is always in place here) Negaduck: My friends, including my group! We are about to embark on the most odious, the most evil, the most diabolical scheme of our illustrious career. Hunter J: A crime to top all crimes. Myotismon: A crime that will live in infamy! (The thugs cheered wildly. A humanoid mouse with tan fur, bloodshot brown eyes, a red nose, and wrinkled whiskers, and wearing a brown tattered top hat, a red long-sleeved turtleneck sweater, dark brown pants, and brown shoes, named Bartholomew, looked at his empty mug, frowning as the last drop of his beer came out of it before landing on the ground. He is thirsty for more alcohol. Negaduck held up a newspaper article with a picture of two adults on it. The first adult is a beautiful woman with long curly gold blonde hair, gray blue eyes, and wearing a gold crown, a gold necklace, a pink long-sleeved dress with white shoulder and neck rims, and pink shoes. She is Aurora, Princess of Duckburg/St. Canard. The second adult is a handsome man with short brown hair, brown eyes, and wearing a gray tunic over a black long-sleeved shirt, a red cloak, a brown belt, black pants, and brown boots. He is Phillip, Prince of Duckburg/St. Canard and Aurora's husband) Negaduck: (Cruelly) Tomorrow evening, our beloved princess and prince are celebrating their diamond jubilee. Myotismon: And, with the "Enthusiastic" help of our good friends Mr. and Mrs. Witherspoon.... (The thugs chuckled meanly as they smirked at each other, with Bill elbowing Bartholomew in the face) Myotismon: It promises to be a night they will never forget! (He brought out a lighter then lights the middle of the picture, causing it to burn up. The thugs gasped in shock and fear as Negaduck, Myotismon, and Hunter J laughed wickedly) Negaduck: Their last night. Hunter J: And our first! Myotismon: As supreme rulers of all Duckburg and St. Canard! (Myotismon jumped up, messing with his hair a bit, with the thugs and the rest of his group cheering for the thugs' boss. As music began to play, Myotismon combed his hair with his fingers before he, Hunter J, and Negaduck sauntered down on the red carpet, followed by a spotlight shining on them. A thug gave Myotismon his top hat, which he rolled down on his arms before putting it on. After a laugh, Negaduck, Myotismon, and Hunter J began to sing) Negaduck: From the brains that brought you The Clock Tower Caper The head that made headlines In every newspaper Hunter J: And wondrous things like The Canard Bridge Job That cunning display That made those citizens sob (Negaduck proceeded in twirling his cane around a rope and yanked it. This caused a big bottle of pink champagne to pour into the fountain. Bartholomew excitedly tossed his empty glass then rushed over to the fountain, drinking it like mad) Myotismon: Now comes the real ''tour de force'' Tricky and wicked, of course Negaduck, Myotismon, and Hunter J: Our earlier crimes were fine for their times But now that we're at it again (With a cruel laugh, Negaduck kicked Bartholomew right into the fountain of champagne) Negaduck, Myotismon, and Hunter J: An even grimmer plot Has been simmering In our great criminal brain (The thugs, minus Bartholomew, sang along) Thugs: Even meaner? You mean it? Worse than the widows and orphans you drowned? (The thugs lifted their bosses up, spinning them around as they sang onward) Thugs: You're the best of the worst around Oh, Negaduck's group Oh, Negaduck's group The rest fall behind (Bartholomew got out of the fountain, drunk as a skunk, and landed on the floor) Thugs: To Negaduck's group To Negaduck's group The world's greatest criminal minds (The thugs put their bosses down. Myotismon took off his hat before his group arrived, with Hunter J playing the harp beautifully, smiling as the lights dim blue) Hunter J: Thank you, thank you. But it hasn't all been champagne and caviar. Negaduck: My group and I've had our share of adversity, thanks to those miserable, second-rate detectives, the Justice Ducks of Eggert Street! Myotismon: That's right! (He, Myotismon, and Hunter J glared at rag dolls that look like the Justice Ducks covered in needles. The thugs booed furiously. Those heroes always get in Negaduck's group's way! It's not fair) Negaduck: (Fake sobbing) For years, those insufferable pipsqueaks have interfered with our plans. And we haven't had a moment's peace of mind. Thugs: (Sadly) Aw! (Bartholomew sniffled sadly before sobbing for real. Poor guy! Just then, the lights turned red, with Negaduck, Myotismon, and Hunter J grinning cruelly) Negaduck: (Cruelly) But, all that's in the past! Myotismon: This time, nothing, not even the Justice Ducks, can stand in our way! Hunter J: That's right. Negaduck, Myotismon, and Hunter J: All will bow before us! (As the lights changed back to normal, the thugs bowed before their bosses as they sang once more) Thugs: Oh, Negaduck's group Oh, Negaduck's group You're tops, and that's that To Negaduck's group To Negaduck's group Bartholomew: (Drunkenly) To Negaduck's group The greatest Shadow Duck, Batfish, and Old Lady (He hiccups. Negaduck, Myotismon, and Hunter J were drinking their wine when they heard Bartholomew say that, making them shocked that they spat their drinks out. The thugs gasped in terror) Thug 1: (Shocked) Uh-oh, his loss. Negaduck: (Furiously) What was that?! (He, Myotismon, and Hunter J turned angrily towards Bartholomew, who hiccuped again) Negaduck, Myotismon, and Hunter J: What did you call us?! Thug 1: (Frantically) Oh, oh! He didn't mean it, Bosses! Bill: Yes, it was a slip of the tongue. Thug 2: He's drunk from the champagne as far as I'm concerned. (Ignoring them, Negaduck angrily lifted Bartholomew by his sweater and yelled in his face) Negaduck: (Yelling) I AM NOT A SHADOW DUCK!! Myotismon: (Yelling) I AM ESPECIALLY NOT A BATFISH!! Hunter J: (Yelling) AND I'M NOT AN OLD LADY!! Thug 3: (Nervously) Of course you're not. You are the cool duck, vampire, and lady. Thug 1: (Hoping that Negaduck's group would spare Bartholomew) Yeah, that's right. Right. A cool duck, vampire, and lady! Bill: Yeah. A really cool duck, vampire, and lady! Negaduck, Myotismon, and Hunter J: (Furiously, shutting the thugs up) SILENCE!! (And thus, Negaduck threw Bartholomew out of the hideout. Bartholomew rolled a little, shaking his head while sitting up and smiling in a drunk manner. The three villains came out) Negaduck: Oh, my dear Bartholomew. (Dramatically) I'm afraid that you have gone and upset us. (He cruelly pulled the bell out from behind him and smiled coldly along with Myotismon and Hunter J) Negaduck: (Coldly) You know what happens when someone upsets us. (The thugs gasped in horror as Negaduck rang the bell. The thugs hid as a shadowy monster approached Bartholomew. He is unaware of what was going on as the drunk mouse kept on singing) Bartholomew: (Drunkenly) Oh, Negaduck's group Oh, Negaduck's group You're the tops, and that's that (He hiccups) Bartholomew: (Drunkenly) Oh, dear. (The monster came closer to him) Bartholomew: (Drunkenkly) To Negaduck's group To Negaduck's group (The thing picked him up and lifted the drunk mouse to its jaws. The thugs gasped in fear while Myotismon enjoyed his cigarette in satisfaction while Negaduck and Hunter J smirked evilly and calmly) Bartholomew: (Drunkenly) To Negaduck's group The world's greatest.... (The thugs heard the noise of a gulping being made, along with a meow of contentment. Bill and the first thug removed their hats and placed them over the hearts while the second thug sheds a tear, sniffled, and wiped the tear away from his left eye. Negaduck cooed over the creature as he came over to it, who was smiling, while wiping its mouth with Myotismon's handkerchief. It is a mean-looking black and cream furred cat with yellow eyes, green irises, and a pink nose. That is Lucifer, Negaduck's group's faithful pet) Negaduck: (Baby talk) Oh, Lucifer, my precious, (He hugs him) my baby. Did Daddy's little honey bun enjoy his tasty treat? (Lucifer burped in the dark duck's face, much to his dismay. The dark duck let go as he gave the handkerchief back to Myotismon as the latter put the handkerchief away in his coat pocket. Negaduck, Myotismon, and Hunter J returned to the thugs after Bill and the first thug have put their hats back on, and the second thug has dried his eyes) Hunter J: Negaduck, Myotismon, and I trust there will be no further interruptions. (She put her arms around Bill and the first thug) Negaduck: (Clears his throat, to the thugs) And now, as you were singing? (The thugs hesitated, huddling a bit. After what happened to Bartholomew, they were not sure if they wanna do this anymore. But after seeing Negaduck holding his bell, well, that's enough to change their minds. The thugs went back to sing as fast as they could) Thugs: Even louder We'll shout it No one can doubt What we know you can do (The thugs quickly grabbed three robes, two crowns, a tiara, and three scepters and rushed them to Negaduck, Myotismon, and Hunter J, giving the items to them. The three evil villains smirked while Negaduck smacked a few of his goons away) Thugs: You're more evil than even you Oh, Negaduck's group Oh, Negaduck's group You're one of a kind To Negaduck's group To Negaduck's group (The thugs used the jewels to make pyramids. One of them tried to keep his balance before falling. The thugs swing on the chandeliers. One tumbled and fell. Negaduck held his robe as if to catch the same thug but pulled it back, causing the same thug to hit the floor hard) Thugs: The world's greatest criminal minds (Once the song was over, the thugs gave one more toast, clashing and breaking their glasses. Negaduck, Myotismon, and Hunter J finished what they were doing, smirking evilly. Everything will go as planned) Coming up: Darkwing's group immediately go on the case, recruiting Launchpad's group and reluctantly letting Kiki, Jiji, and even Darkwing's/Drake's wife, Morgana, and her group, accompany them. Then they decide to find Vanitas, Demidevimon, and the Fearsome Four by getting assistance in the form of a certain Cairn Terrier. Category:Fan Fiction Category:The Great Mouse Detective Fanmakes Category:The Great Mouse Detective Parodies